Loving You
by sakokitano
Summary: "Terkadang mengejar Cinta butuh perjuangan. Tapi, berbeda dengan gadis berambut pink ini. Gadis tersebut selalu berusaha keras untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya. Apakah usahanya berhasil untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya? Bagaimana kah kisahnya?" [Review!] [NEWBIE]


Summary : Terkadang mengejar Cinta butuh perjuangan. Tapi, berbeda dengan gadis berambut pink ini. Gadis tersebut selalu berusaha keras untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya. Apakah usahanya berhasil untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya? Bagaimana kah kisahnya?

Chapter 1

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pair : SasuSaku slight SasoSaku

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Loving You © Aika Kitamura

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke (17), Haruno Sakura (16)

And many other

[WARNING]

Jauh dari kata "Bagus", jelek, alur kecepatan, typo

JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIPERKENANKAN AGAR MENJAUH OR BACK DARI FF INI!

[Sakura POV]

Hai. Namaku Haruno Sakura kalian bisa panggil aku Sakura. Ciri-ciriku memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sangat mencolok yaitu Pink, meskipun berwarna pink aku tetap senang dan bangga memiliki warna rambut seperti ini

Wajahku tidak bisa dibilang jelek atau cacat. Aku memiliki wajah yang terbilang diatas rata-rata selain itu aku juga terbilang cukup populer dikalangan remaja di sekolahku. Aku bersekolah di Konoha University.

Disekolah tersebut banyak cerita dan kesan yang menarik tentang persahabatan dan percintaan ku dengan seorang Pemuda yang sangat populer disekolah ku. Dan Dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke

Baiklah sekian dulu dengan perkenalanku

-Loving You-

[End Sakura POV]

Kring..kring

Bel pertanda masuk pun berbunyi para siswa-siswi Konohagakure High School pun berhamburan untuk masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing

Berbeda dengan gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas yang bertulisan kelas F. Gadis berambut pink itu pun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan dan berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu yang ada didepannya

Dengan langkah perlahan tapi pasti gadis tersebut membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihat lah isi kelas tersebut dengan adanya guru dan para murid

"Ah.. Apa kau anak baru itu?" Tanya seorang guru berambut silver dan memakai sebuah masker diwajahnya kepada gadis tersebut

"Ha'i! Ya. Aku murid baru itu.."

"Hm.. Masuk" Ujar seorang guru tersebut yang tidak lain bernama Hatake Kakashi Wali kelas F

Sakura pun menangguk paham lalu melangkah masuk kekelas tersebut dengan langkah percaya diri

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan namamu?" Gadis tersebut membalikkan badannya kearah semua murid dikelas tersebut dengan tatapan percaya diri iapun mulai memperkenalkan namanya

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari Sunagakure High School, mohon bantuannya" Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun langsung membungkukkan badannya

"Baiklah Haruno-san. Kau pasti belum kenal atau belum tahu namaku? Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku wali kelas F dan silahkan duduk disamping Yamanaka-San " Ujar Kakashi kepada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar ucapan gurunya Kakashi pun mengangguk paham

Gadis yang bernama belakang Yamanaka pun mengajukkan tangannya. Sakura pun langsung tahu dimana tempat duduk Gadis tersebut, sesampainya duduklah Sakura

"Um.. Hai! Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa panggil aku Ino!" Ujar Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan boneka barbie itu. Sakura pun tersenyum hangat lalu mengangguk

"Mohon bantuannya ya Yamanaka-san" Ujar Saku

"Kau terlalu formal memanggilku dengan sebutan Yamanaka" Jawab Inoo. Lalu Ino pun mengibas-ngibas kan tangannya sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa setiap orang selalu saja memanggilku Yamanaka? Mengherankan sekali" Cibir Ino. Sakura pun mengerutkan dahinya

"Mungkin agar terlihat lebih hormat kepadamu Ino.."

"Mungkin yaa? Ah... sudahlah lupakan! Un. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sunagakure? Bagaimana keadaan sekolah diSuna? Apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya Ino kearah Sakura

"Ya. menyenangkan tapi, kurasa disekolah ini juga pasti menyenangkan" Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut lalu memegang tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura melihat tangannya dipegang oleh Ino pun hanya beranggapan bahwa Ino bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya

"Tentu saja menyenangkan.." Jawab Ino tersenyum hangat

"Ekhm... Yamanaka-san.. Berbincangnya nanti saja! Dan kau Haruno-san diharapkan melihat kedepan!" Ujar Kakashi

Ino pun mencibir pelan "Ah.. menyebalkan" Sakura mengangguk paham atas ucapan Kakashi "Ha'i sensei!"

-Loving You-

[Sakura POV]

Aku berjalan kearah kantin bersama Ino. Gadis cantik bak barbie yang sangat populer dikalangan para Siswa ini sudah resmi menjadi temanku. Kami terus berjalan dari lorong ke lorong lain untuk mencapai kantin

Sesampainya, aku bisa lihat seberapa megahnya sekolah arg.. maksudku kantin sekolah ini

"Nee.. Saku? Kau tau tidak siapa yang membangun sekolah ini?" Aku menggeleng pelan dengan pertanyaan Ino. Ino pun menghela nafas perlahan "Sekolah ini dibuat oleh Uchiha Corp."

"U-u.. Uc apa?" Ino memutar bola matanya bosan "U-C-H-I-H-A C-O-R-P" Ujar Ino sembari mengeja huruf Uchiha Corp

"Ah.. Uchiha? Souka? Aku tak tahu jika sekolah ini dibangun oleh Uchiha Corp" Ujarku kepada Gadis didepanku ini

"Huh.. Kurasa kau tak tahu tentang Uchiha Corp, sebaiknya kita duduk dulu Sakura. Aku lelah berdiri" Ino pun langsung duduk dan aku pun menyusul Ino duduk. Lalu Ino menceritakan banyak tentang Uchiha

"Uchiha Corp terdiri dari 1 Keluarga. Yang pertama Sang Pemimpin Fugaku Uchiha. Yang Pembantu Pemimpin Uchiha Itachi. Dan yang terakhir Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tau? Bahwa dikatakan disekolah ini 1 Orang dari Uchiha Corp bersekolah disini." Ujar Ino panjang lebar

"Siapa?" Tanya ku

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang banyak diidolakan oleh para gadis disekolah. Sampai-sampai Para gadis membuat grup Fansgirl untuk Sasuke-senpai" Aku mengangguk paham

"Jadi..?"

"Jadi. Dia itu adalah anak dari pewaris Uchiha Corp! Dan dia yang paling tampan dari yang lain!" Ujar Ino sambil memukul meja dengan tatapan pesona. Aku yang melihat Ino pun langsung melongo

"Ups.. Gomen.. hehe" Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ah... ada ada saja kau ini Ino. Ngomong-ngomong siapa saja temanmu Ino?" Tanyaku sambil memakan bekal yang kubawa dari rumah

"Yosh... Banyak sekali pastinya Saki! Yang pertama Hinata Hyuuga.. Dia gadis yang pemalu dan baik. Kalau dia sudah ketemu dengan Naruto-senpai kemungkinan besar dia bisa pingsan"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanyaku yang masih melanjutkan acara makanku

"Um.. Hinata kan suka dengan Naruto-senpai. Yang kedua Tenten. Dia ini gadis yang sangat semangat. Dari dua temanku tadi mereka lah Sahabatku" Ujar Ino panjang lebar

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti atas ucapannya Ino

[Normal POV]

Sakura dan Ino pun pergi dari kantin tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, Ino sontak menginjak kaki Sakura dengan kencang dan tanpa ada dosa sedikitpun untuk menginjak kaki Sakura

"Au..! Sakit Ino! Apa yang ka-" Ino langsung membengkam mulut Sakura dengan tanganya "Sssst... Itu.. Ada Sasuke-senpai! Omo dia sangat keren dan tampan~" Ujar Ino. Sakura pun menggigit tangan Ino dengan kencang

"Argh... Sakit Saku! Baka"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang Baka! Untuk apa kau membengkam mulut ku dengan tanganmu? Dan untuk apa kau menginjak sepatu ku? Dan ternyata kau melakukan itu hanya karena kedatangan siapa? siapa namanya? Ah.. Sasuke! ya Sasuke! Hanya kedatangan ialah kau begini!" Sakura mencibir Ino dengan panjang lebar, Ino pun mengela nafas

"Huh.. Ya ampun Saku! Kau ini bagaimana? Lihat dulu!" Ino membalikkan tubuh Sakura kearah depan. Sontak Sakura membelakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

"Ini? Ini? Apa dia?" Ino langsung tersenyum kecil "Ya.. Dia Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura tak bisa berhenti untuk menatap sang Idola para gadis disekolah tersebut

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Anak keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Dan pewaris dari Uchiha Corp, yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata tampan bukan hanya tampan dia pun sangat keren. Tak wajar kan jika para gadis menyukainya

"Saku? Saku?" Ino menepuk wajah Sakura lembut. Sakura pun sadar "Ada apa sih Ino?"

"Sepertinya kau mulai suka dengan Sasuke-san? Ara ara.." Pipi Sakura pun sontak memerah karena ucapan Ino

"Oi.. Daijoubu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino.." Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya

Ino tersenyum simpul. Lalu Ino pun beralih melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersama temannya Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino pun langsung beralih menatap Sakura.

"Saku? Lihat!" Sakura pun mengangkatkan wajahnya dan Sakura melihat bahwa Sasuke menatap kearahnya

Sakura pun yang merasa ditatap langsung memerah diwajah seperti kepiting rebus

"I-ino... S-sebaiknya kita pergi. da-ri sini... Aku tak kuat!" Ino yang mendengar Sakura pun lamgsung merasa aneh dengan ucapan Sakura

"A-apa?" Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menarik Ino pergi dari tempat tersebut

disudut lain Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Sakura dan Ino pun hanya menatap aneh dan tersenyum tipis

"Manis.." Naruto menatap Sasuke

"Apa yang manis Teme?"

"Hn. Tidak ada, ayo pergi" Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri

"Oii.. Teme tunggu aku!"

Naruto pun mengejar Sasuke yang sayangnya terlewat jauh dari hadapannya

"Hn. Kau terlalu lambat, Dobe!"

"Itu gara-gara kau Teme!"

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Nee~. Minna-san! Saya Masih Newbie di FFN

Saya harap kalian suka dengan FF ini

Jika ada kesalahan apapun ya eajar lah hahaha.. :v

"Keep or Delete"

Yosh! Silahkan direview2!

[Kritik + Saran dibutuhkan disini!]


End file.
